


In the daytime it is so, it is different at night…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: There are secrets in the Brothers life… Some they share, some they hide…





	In the daytime it is so, it is different at night…

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Finger Exercise..., while waiting for inpiration for the longer Storys. ^^!
> 
> And as usual, no Beta, no Native Speaker...

In the daytime it is so, it is different at night… SPN FF 03.03.2018

“Ok get him here…!” Dean gestured carrying the bags while Cass was helping a limping Sam through the door.  
“Hng…”  
As the Angel was sitting down the younger Hunter, Dean was already back at the run down Window, his shotgun in aiming position and hiding enough to have some cover but still able to look outside.

“You got him?” The dark blond questioned to the men in his back while watching the mist crawling over the nightly fields surrounding this old farm.

“I’m fine Dean…” Sam mentioned annoyed.  
“Cass??” The dark blond asked for reassurance.  
“I can heal this enough to stop the bleeding and the poisoning spree.”  
Dean nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer.

“Now they are poisonous…! Seriously what’s next, flying?!” Dean was pissed and he needed to get out some of that internal pressure by naming it.  
So far the surrounding was quite and nothing was moving, they might have made it far enough, Dean dared to think, although he was expecting another attack at any second now.  
He was listening to his Brother and their Angel talking as he stood guard…

“You know what that was?” The younger Hunter grunted in pain as Castiel ripped open the jeans fabric to have a look at the wound.  
It was still bleeding although not as much as before.  
The gentle hands worked fast as the Angel started explaining, his eyes worriedly scanning the Winchesters injury.  
“I might…” The Celestial Being answered mysteriously and than stopped, leaving Dean to roll his eyes and Sam to ask further.

But the Angel hesitated, enough for the dark haired Winchester to frown as the Celestial Being started his healing, spreading that already known warmth of his grace through his hand.  
“…It might be an Amphisbaena…” Castiel finally mentioned, concentrating on his task, once again not saying anything more.  
Dean rolled his eyes again. “Aaand what is this?!” The dark blond sounded annoyed.  
“…I can’t tell for sure but I’ve heard these Creatures were created for the Garden. It took my father more than one try, as the Humans do believe, to finish, to refine some of his first ideas.”  
“Amphisbaena is one of these Creatures. Something close to a Snake but not really, it is heavily venomous and was described with two heads which enabled it to see in any direction and to walk or crawl forward and backwards equally fast.”  
Castiel finished, nodding at Sam.

“Ok great! Than how do we stop it?” Dean questioned, still on his look out.  
“We can’t.” The Angel stated calmly as he got up starting to roaming the old house they had find shelter in.  
Sam and Dean just looked after the dark haired walking upstairs…  
They shrugged shoulders in unison.

As Castiel got back he was holding a piece of plaster he had found somewhere.  
“I can provide some Sigils I do remember from one of the gardens that were supposed to keep the Creations in that place. It will keep us safe from the Amphisbaena.”  
Without waiting for an answer the blue eyed started preparing the room.

“Ok fine, but what do we do about it? We can’t stay here forever?” Sam, who was up again, and who had joined his brother in standing guard on another Window was wondering.  
“It will disappear on it’s own.” Castiel mentioned calmly.  
“…How?” Sam asked further.

“It is an unfinished Creature and will devour itself within a cycle.” The Angel stated while writing, as if it was the most obvious thing to happen.  
Again Dean neeeeeeeeeded to roll his eyes.  
It was not easy to feel offended by Cass but damn the Hunter hated that subdued way of their friend doing it anyway.

“How long will that be?” Sam wanted to know, already knowing their Allies tendencies to play things down.

Castiel turned at his Humans, tilting his head and frowning at the question.  
“He had attacked you, which I never heard of before, and we have found those stone like objects, I would guess this Amphisbaena is at the end of its cycle… So maybe one, or two days.”  
The Angel finished. Dean sighed.  
“So we have to stay out here, in this cold?” The dark blond asked, more to himself than anything else.

They had left Baby with nothing else than the needed equip for a normal vamp nest. It was an easy cut and kill mission as the Brothers and their Angel had stumbled over this strange Thing that had attacked them so viciously.  
They had seen the dead Vampire body’s long before the Creature had hissed at them the first time but as the Hunters the Winchesters were, they had to look that up.  
It wasn’t usual to find 9 Bloodsuckers someone had chewed on and left them to rot…

The result of that action was a beat up Dean and a bitten Sam and three guys that had to run for their lifes.  
The Creature was fast, to fast, and so far nothing had worked on it or even slowed it down.  
They hadn’t even seen it really and that Sam had poked it with an Angel blade had only made it angry even more.  
End Result, they were stuck in an old Farmhouse with broken windows and barely hold together by the wooden planks it was build out of while surrounded by open fields and only dressed in light hunting cloth were Temperatures could drop down to minus already.

Cass was still writing the Sigils while Dean was counting the things they had to stay warm, he did not feel comfortable with the only solution that came to mind, but he was pretty sure Sam would like it.  
Over all these Years he had tried so carefully not to let any one see, realize or even surmise what he and his Brother had in common.  
Especially the Angel should not know this, not at all, and often Dean had wondered why, while Sam had only patted his head and told him that he would find out, one day…

End…


End file.
